Electronic circuit design involves several steps, such as system-level design, design description conversion/verification, and physical design. System-level design involves creating a functional specification, which may utilize a variety of languages and tools such as C/C++ models, Transaction Level Models (TLM), etc. The design description conversion/verification process, commonly known as register transfer level (RTL) design and verification, converts the functional specification into a description that describes the behavior of the electronic circuit as well as the electronic circuit's input and output interconnections. This process involves verifying a compiled version of the design description to ensure proper design behavior. The physical design process uses the design description to create the physical electronic circuit, which includes gate identification, placement, and wiring.